Modèle Vivant particulier
by Elenawrit
Summary: Imaginez vous retrouver un jour aux Beaux Arts avec Legolas, et notamment lors d'une séance de dessin qui dérape, à notre plus grand plaisir ! Si c'est M, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! Lemon pour "la plume d'héléna".


**Voici un petit chapitre spécial ou "La Plume d'Helena", comme quoi, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Le prochain, et pour "Luna Lightwood" avec Thorin ! **

**Kissou kissou les jeunes ! **

.

.

.

.

Nous nous étions aujourd'hui donné rendez vous chez lui pour dessiner. En effet, nous nous étions rencontré aux Beaux Arts, et nous nous étions rendu compte (en plus du fait que j'avais envie de le renverser sur le bureau de l'amphithéâtre pour le souiller de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit) que nous aimions tous les deux travailler le dessin. Artemesia, c'est la peinture, Fili, la photo, etc, et Legolas et moi c'est le dessin. Nous nous étions retrouvé un mercredi après midi sur les bords du fleuve pour dessiner les perspectives, tout simplement.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, j'avais fini la tête posée sur ses genoux, couchés sous un arbre, lui ayant abandonné ses feuilles et crayons à coté de nous, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants délicatement au vent. J'essayais de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, tout en continuant à tracer des lignes dans mon carnet de croquis.

Levant les yeux une fois de trop, j'aperçus qu'il fixant mon visage et qu'il jouait délicatement avec mes cheveux. Le temps de virer au rouge homard, et pour lui de s'esclaffer, et voilà que mon téléphone sonnait d'un message d'Eagles. « Jregarde jurassic park » (merci la douce !)

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, frôlant les siennes, la saisissant au passage. Vous savez ces moments où le temps semble s'arrêter, où deux sales mioches en couple pourraient passer et nous voir sans qu'on le remarque. Je ramène sa main devant mon visage et commence à gribouiller doucement une perspective dessus, partant du bout de ses doigts, caressant sa paume, frôlant le creux de son poignet, mes lèvres à quelque centimètres de sa peau. Je finis par craquer (je trouve les cheveux longs super aguicheur) et par passer doucement mes lèvres sur sa peau. Il arracha son bras à mon lèvres pour saisir mon menton et attirer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est d'abord tendre, nos lèvres bougeant doucement en synchronisation.

Nous avons fini par nous séparer, à moitié essoufflés, un léger filet de bave entre nous.

"Allons-y. Oublie ça. » J'ai chuchoté, et était sur le point de me relever, quand Legolas tourna brusquement la tête, attrapa d'une part ma queue de cheval et écrasa nos lèvres dans un nouveau baiser plus passionné. Grattant dents contre dents, mordant, suçant, nos langues se heurtant et se frottant en phase parfaitement imparfaite.

« Chez moi ? Il haletait comme je cassais le baiser et me relevais en position assise.

Pendant tout le trajet, je pouvais remarquer la tension dans les épaules de Legolas, ses doigts tapant un rythme contre la poche de son jean, sa pomme d'Adam se balançant de temps à autre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je pouvais juste profiter du mouvement de tissus contre mes cuisses.

Nous avons rapidement traversé la ville, atteint mon appartement et faites notre chemin jusque dans ma chambre. Déverrouillant la porte, je retirais ma veste promptement ma veste de mes épaules et la jeta sur la chaise à côté de la porte. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire avant d'entendre claquer la porte derrière moi, la clé tourner dans la serrure et Legolas me saisir par derrière. Ses lèvres se sont immédiatement rendues à l'arrière de mon cou, comme ses doigts ont rapidement défait les boutons de la chemise que je portais. Je fis sauter les boutons de mon jean et fait valser à travers la pièce le débardeur en dessous, me retournant pour faire face à Legolas. Il grogna et attacha ses lèvres à la base de ma gorge, laissant sa marque là, sur mon point sensible, ses mains pétrissant doucement mes seins. "Vous aussi, vous le voulez." je murmurais et laissais échapper un halètement fort tandis que les dents de Legolas se refermaient sur un mince morceau de peau sur le côté de mon cou, faisant une autre marque sur mon corps.

Legolas me poussa vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes genoux frappe le lit. Doucement, il m'a poussé en arrière, ses mains en glissant sur mes côtes et mes cuisses et sont allés à mes bottes. Il a en pris une hors tension, puis l'autre, avant de traîner ses doigts sur mes jambes et défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon jean. Il glissa le matériau en bas de mes jambes et le laissa tomber à terre dans un tas à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers moi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, avant de se lancer à l'assaut de mon corps, le découvrant lentement de ses lèvres et de ses dents, laissant des traces de morsures un peu partout sur ma peau, dont une sur ma cuisse gauche qui resteraient probablement plusieurs jours.

Ses doigts taquina mes chevilles, le dos de mes genoux, celui de mes cuisses cuisses, avant de remonter jusqu'à mon cul. Saisissant les globes charnus, il me tira vers le bord du lit, comme il s'agenouilla sur le tapis usé. Ses lèvres composèrent des filigranes de baisers légers et de morsures voraces sur mes cuisses, ses mains pétrissant mes fesses, son majeur glissant pour taquiner l'intérieur de mes cuisses, obtenant de grands frissons, en concluant que j'étais sensible à cet endroit là.

Les doigts de Legolas se sont ensuite déplacés dans la ceinture de ma culotte et lentement, il la fit glisser avant de lui permettre de rejoindre le jean sur le sol. Il posa un long regard sur ma chatte humide, profitant tout simplement de la vue. Fasciné par la vue, il apporta inconsciemment entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure après les avoir léchées.

Lentement, Legolas se pencha et a donné un large coup de sa langue entre mes plis humides, m'obligeant à cambrer le dos hors du lit. Ses mains se sont immédiatement rendus à mes hanches afin de me stabiliser.

"Quand tu es ici, tu es totalement à moi, chérie. Je peux faire de toi tout ce qui me plaît. Tu comprends ?" dit-il, sa voix sombre et lourde de désir et de promesses sales. Il me fit gémir de plaisir quand ses lèvres furent de retour contre ma chatte accompagnée de son sourire sale. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait jouer de sa langue moqueuse, ses dents qui accroissait mon plaisir, jouant avec mon clitoris impitoyablement tandis que deux puis trois doigts pompaient dans et hors de moi. J'étais sur le bord de l'orgasme quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je veux vous sentir jouir autour de ma bite, chérie." Il me murmura à l'oreille, sa voix me faisant frissonner de nouveau tandis que ses doigts ont glissé tranquillement en moi, son pouce faisant une pichenette sur mon clitoris de temps à autre. Stimulant mais pas assez pour m'envoyer sur aux portes de l'orgasme, juste pour me taquiner, juste pour la torture.

Legolas avait déjà déchaussé ses bottes quand je m'étais assise sur le lit, ne faisant pas confiance à mes jambes pour me tenir debout, et a commencé à travailler sur ses couches. Veste, t-shirt.

Pendant que je déshabillais le haut de son corps, Legolas avait réussi à descendre son jeans et ses sous-vêtements et roulait un préservatif sur son membre.

"Bébé, tu mouilles tellement pour moi... j'adore. Je vais te baiser fort, ma chérie. Demain et le jour suivant et le jour d'après et pour le reste de la semaine, tu ne seras pas capable de marcher droit. Je vais montrer au monde à qui tu appartiens. "Son ton était possessif, déterminé et j'étais sûre qu'il tiendrait sa parole. Je remercias intérieurement ma bonne étoile d'être venue à pieds à la place du vélo. Dieu sait que j'étais sur le point de monter ce soir.

Je me relevais et reculais sur le lit, tandis que Legolas me suivit à quatre pattes. Tout comme moi il laissa chuter son dernier vêtement sur le sol à côté du lit, puis se mit sur moi. Ses lèvres attaquant les miennes, dans une lutte acharnée jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de me soumettre à sa volonté. Il a fait plus de marques le long de mon cou et mes seins, faisant en même temps glisser le bout de sa queue à l'intérieur de moi. Il l'a fait quelques fois, glissé, puis tiré vers l'arrière. Glissé un peu plus, tiré vers l'arrière. Glissé encore plus profondément, tiré vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que la tête de sa queue reste.

« Je vais te faire jouir et te baiser seulement avec la tête." Il grogna dans mon oreille et a continué son rythme tortueux. J'essayais de le faire bouger et entrer plus profond mais il tint bon. En un rien de temps, avec la légère l'aide de mes doigts sur mon clitoris, j'ai joui en dehors de Legolas, en criant son nom tel que l'ensemble de l'immeuble l'a surement entendu.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Gardant son rythme lent, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément à chaque fois. Il s'arrêta tout à fait, levant mes jambes sur ses épaules, soutenant le bas de mon dos et a commencé un rythme plus violent, poussant, frappant à des endroits si profonds dont je soupçonnais à peine l'existence dans mon propre corps. Il a continué à modifier son rythme lent et profond à rapide mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre le modèle tant il continuait à changer. Il n'y avait pas motif, seulement une torture lente.

Ses doigts taquinaient mes mamelons, torsion, traction apaisante. Legolas déplaça sa main à mes lèvres et posa son index et le majeur sur eux.

"Ouvrez, chérie." ordonna-t-il et je ne voulu que lui obéir.

"Suce les. Suce comme si ils étaient ma bite. "Dieu sa bouche sale m'allumait comme jamais auparavant. Qui aurait cru ?!

J'étais perdue sur le bord d'un autre orgasme quand Legolas se retira et dit "A quatre pattes, ma chérie."

Il n'attendit pas que je me sois mise à quatre pattes, mais simplement que je me mette dans la position qu'il voulait, et avant que j'ai le temps de me préparer à l'assaut, il était de nouveau à l'intérieur, enfonçant son sexe jusqu'à la garde, ses couilles reposant contre mes lèvres inférieures. Il a commencé un rythme rugueux et brutal. Je ne sentais plus mes bras, sur le point de défaillir, et posant simplement ma tête sur le lit, la main de Legolas s'enfonça dans mes cheveux et me tira vers l'arrière.

« N'y pense même pas.» Il siffla, sa voix dans mon oreille comme il a continué à me marteler, ses doigts tordant ou tirant mes cheveux, découvrant ma gorge pour lui, chose dont il en a tiré pleinement avantage, verrouillant ses lèvres et suçant une autre marque. Je gémissais quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Legolas», mais je n'étais pas sûre, je ne me souvenais même pas de mon nom, et de rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Legolas passa un bras autour de ma taille et attira ma poitrine violemment contre son torse, tandis que ses hanches ont gardé leur rythme soutenu, jamais défaillant, pas même une fois. Legolas Vertfeuilles était le maître de la maîtrise de soi et la volonté de fer.

«Putain tu es si bonne enroulée autour de ma bite. Si serrée. Faite pour moi et seulement moi. " Il a parlé durement dans mon oreille. Me mordant la lèvre pour garder un gémissement intérieur, j'hochais la tête, soumise.

Alors qu'un de ses bras me gardait constamment contre lui, Legolas fit glisser l'autre entre mes jambes et fit roulé et taquiné mon clitoris jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse me contenir plus, et simplement effondrée dans ses bras, je criais le nom de Legolas pour que le ciel et l'enfer et tout le reste du monde puisse l'entendre. Il m'embrassa en m'embrassa encore, avalant les gémissements et mes hurlements, jusqu'à ce que le feu dans mes veines soit trop intense en explose dans mon ventre. Je jouis la première, tous les muscles de mon corps se tendant à se rompre, et je me contractais s fort autour de son sexe que celui-ci n'a eu besoin que de deux coups de reins libérateurs, profonds et puissants, pour jouir à son tour.

Je repris conscience en voyant Legolas sortant de la salle de bains, vêtu seulement de sa tenue d'Adam comme il marchait pour me rejoindre dans le lit.

«Je peux partir maintenant, tu sais." Il murmura dans mes cheveux comme il a joué la grande cuillère.

« Reste, je vais avoir envie de jouer encore un peu avec toi. « Je chuchotais tout en trouvant la force de bouger mon cul contre son entrejambe.

«Femme,» grogna-t-il, sa prise se resserrent sur mes hanches, « Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête. Que les voisins dorment. » Je lâchais un petit rire avant d'acquiescer et de m'endormir rapidement.

Je me suis réveillée en ayant agréablement mal, mon corps tout entier douloureux mais pas vraiment mal. Un sourire énorme divisa mon visage en deux. J'observais le visage de Legolas, endormi complément nu contre mon épaule. Saisissant un marqueur à proximité, je traçais distraitement des arabesques sur son épaule, puis, descendant, m'appropriant à mon tour ce corps offert, puis de petits objets, des fruits, pommes, abricots, bananes, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses roses, où je traçais un petit « Héléna », sur l'une d'elle.

"Hey, chérie. Comment avez-vous dormi? "Il a demandé, le sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien effectivement." je répondis, tout en continuant à m'amuser avec son corps. « Et toi ? »

"Moi aussi." Il a dit, sourire espiègle épandage sur ses lèvres.


End file.
